narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tengokujutsu
Nice Concept Aloha, Derek. I wanted to say that, although it is a cool concept, the wording you put makes it OP'd. You stated that the user can call upon Yahweh (God) for protection. That's basically having Susan'no. I like the arrows of light and stuff, just tone down the defence, okay? Sincerely, ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Emperor of Alchemy, Impire na Ailceimic) (talk) 20:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Uh... no. Angelic Defender is not like Susano'o, as Susano'o takes the life force of the user, not the chakra. Also, it is too powerful as in the roleplay you used it in, I noticed that you made it impossible for Shirokei to attack. Remove within a week or Tengokujutsu could be deleted all together. すじ (talk to Joker!) 20:44, October 27, 2010 (UTC) what are you talking about All I did in my rp was block the spirks shot at me and for that moment made it hard for him to hit me and whats wrong with making something like susanno like you said it takes chakra and it has a different form so I don't see how it is over powered I can still be beat if you look at my first rp with shirokei when he was sekai I still could be beaten pretty easily so please look at that and I fixed the info read it again. Issues This is exactly what I'm talking about, Kou. I'll try to explain it nicely, and if it comes off as rude, just let me know, as I'm trying to be as friendly as possible. You cannot force everyone to follow RP rules here; period. It doesn't work. We're a fanon site, and while yes; a majority of users here RP, that doesn't mean all of them do or will. Therefore, you should have rules more like the ones forming on BFF or on Star Wars Fanon wiki. These are rules that ask for good article quality and grammar, but do not force power limiters on others. Users are suppose to be the power limiter. If a character and it's jutsu are too OP'd, like the Seireitou Hyuga you all keep sighting as if it is your proof for needless restrictions such as this, you ignore the user or don't RP with them until they tone it down. If they don't, then no one will RP with them and they'll be bored. I get very irritated when I read stuff claiming that something is "too OP'd". If it's so bad, then why pay attention to it? If you constantly attack people for OP'd stuff you only add fire to the flame and a site descends into what NF has become. If you ignore them, OP'd users and trolls will either leave or change their ways. The only reason something should be deleted or someone should be blocked is if they are making personal attacks/threats, or are vandalizing the site, NOT because of their fanon creations. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. Fahuem 03:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you, Fah. I am going to write up some policy pages here today, and then you all can look over them and we can have a discussion over where we want to take the site. Right now, the "revised rules" are completely counter productive and do the opposite of what you all want to do for this site. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:23, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Fine. However, I have not ever sited Seireitou Hyuga about anything. Take that up with Fenix or someone that did. Also, could you please stop referencing SWF? I realize that it is a good Wikia and one of the best Fanon sites, but it is unneeded. You've referenced it so many times, I wanna delete the dang thing. If you'd please, at least keep it at a minimum, I'd be greatly happy. 무극 (talk to Joker!) 20:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Um, Ten while you are right about the not making everyone obey the Roleplay rules, you fail to see that User:Derekmatthews33 the owner of this page is a roleplayer and as such doesn have to follow the roleplay rules on op'ed and unbeatable material.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 20:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, I'll address you both. Kou, ''no I will not stop referencing SW fanon. If you asked Lavi any of the same things I have just explained, he'd reference the same place since he too is a user there. I will reference wherever I please, especially when its a good example. Now, Shi, I realize that this user is a roleplay, regardless we cannot have two separate sets of rules for roleplayers and fanon writers. Sorry, it doesn't work like that. You do as I suggested; if the user is a godmod, simply ignore him/her and don't roleplay with them. Godmodding rules, to cite Lavi, actually limits good writing and is counterproductive to a wiki, which, like it or not, we are. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow... Ten, SWF is not NF, nor will ever be NF. NF has many differences that no rules could change. One for instance, is power levels and such. No matter how hard you try, you could never make a SW character that had the same level of power with, like, Nagato or Madara. Yesh, it's a good a very good Wikia, I respect that, as do the rest of the admins on NF. However, that does not mean that it should be referenced. It's also very annoying to see SWF in just about everything on the BFF Discussions. Please, just keep it at a minimum. 무극 (talk to Joker!) 20:32, October 29, 2010 (UTC) To the annoyance of it, while this may seem a bit inconsiderate, just deal with it >_<. It's something he does a lot, and there's no real issue with it. As to the differences between NF and SWF, you actually can make characters on SWF that could own Nagato, since they have technology and such, such as the Sun Crusher, which can destroy solar systems. The only difference is that they are used as facilitation to the plot rather than as the main focus, which makes for a better story, in my opinion. --'User:Thepantheon 23:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : Exactly, Pan. Another thing you seem to forget, Kou, is that SW Fanon ''doesn't care what power level a character is. As long as it is well written and consistent, it is accepted. That is what makes a good wiki. Here, on the other hand, there is a witch hunt for anyone who dares mention the Sharingan, Rinnegan, or Izanagi. You act as if you're being forced to RP with this character and its justu, but you're not. Why is it so important to kill article quality all for sake of preventing some for being powerful? Like Pan said, "deal with it". The only reason I quote SW Fanon is because it has amazing article quality; something that will not happen here unless we shape up and learn to let some things go for the sake of improvement. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:23, October 30, 2010 (UTC) That wasn't really my point, Ten. >.> I was trying to show you that these two Wikia's are different, which means they should be run different. I do realize that it was stupid to limit the users of NF's creativity, but the comparing to SWF is what bugs me. Like I've said numerous times, I respect that SWF is a very successful fanon Wikia, one of the best, if not the best. But, that does not mean we should become a carbon copy of it. Quoting the site several times everyday becomes increasingly annoying, and not just to me, but to others of NF. I can handle refering to it every once in a great while, but you excessively refer to it annoys me to know end. So, for the third time, just limit the amount of refering to SWF you do here. 무극 (talk to Joker!) 00:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Ten, I think that if your saying SWF or referring to it as an example annoys people (Kou has said it here, I believe it was Barragan who mentioned it on BFF, and several people on the chat complain about it), then just to prevent conflict you should probably stop. Keep using it for rules and such, but maybe try not to specifically say "we could do blahblahblah like SWF", because it seems that a lot have people have, as a separate issue entirely to the emulation of SWF, a peeve of sorts about its being mentioned too much. Bring it up if you need to link to a specific thing there, but maybe just say the idea, and don't necessarily attribute it to SWF, at times. Hopefully that will make things go easier, because if something like this causes strife, it'll be a really stupid way to end up with conflict >>. --'User:Thepantheon 00:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Which God? I'm a little confused, when you mention ''one true god, you need to be a bit more specific. Given the obvious Buddhist and Shinto religious references of Naruto, there are in fact many gods...Jashin for example was Hidan's god and through his bloody sacrifices attained a state of near immortality, which in turn proves my point. Its fine to include your own religious beliefs in your works, but its quite another to spit on the face of the whats considered canon, rewriting an entire belief structure of the Naruto world just to create a unique set of powers for yourself. Just my 2 cents. --- Illuminate Void 00:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) baptist and it's jesus sorry I was talking jesus and the holy spirit sorry I forgot to put that in there and is it against the rules to use this if it is I can make something else. Derekmatthews33 00:51, October 30, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 :Nope. By the way, after "~ ~ ~ ~" (Without spaces), don't put your name. It just looks weird. It will already generate you name when you make the squiglies. 무극 (talk to Joker!) 00:56, October 30, 2010 (UTC) My Two Cents Hmm, you do realize that this conflicts with Naruto, right? They revealed Jashin to be a god (evil cult god, but god nonetheless), meaning that Naruto follows a Polytheism theme. Saying there is a "one true god" conflicts with Naruto's series, and thus, doesn't follow suit. Unlike Bleach, which never states the multiple gods, meaning there could be a single god in Bleach, Naruto has already made it very aware that there is multiple gods, meaning it follows an eastern Buddhist theme. Hence, the fire temple and the monks as well. Therefore, this conflicts with Naruto and should be either removed, or modified to fit the Polytheism theme. I shall give you... a week? That seems fair. One week to adjust this, or it shall be deleted. That works. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC)